ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Alien
<''' '''Other Features Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured Omnitrix alien, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate an alien. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Alien preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate an Alien Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *As of July 1st, 2013, only registered users can edit the wiki, so only registered users can vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the preset numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for an alien that you nominated, or voting twice in general. *'You ''can change your vote. But you can't vote twice.' *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. **1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. *'Credit the creator if nominating someone else's aliens.' *Nominating something as a joke, ironically, or shitposting is '''not' allowed. Alien Requirements *The alien must have all the characteristics of an alien, weaknesses and powers, listed on its page. Exceptions can be made such as the information being withheld temporarily because of spoilers. *If your page has no pictures, it will not be chosen. (This is because of the display format on the main page.) *'No idea theft accepted in the alien.' Miscellany *Check out this to see Featured Aliens custom made by Ren. Previous Winners 2011 *April: Benpire *May: Infinite Alien X *June: Harlequin *July: The Percolating Coffee Guy *August: Math *September: Georock *October: Ek *November: Dayjob and Nightshift *December: Fury 2012 *January: Smallarge *Febuary: Upchuck Norris *March: Hydro-Tide *April: Chill Factor *May:' TIE! 'HayWire and Go-Su *June: Elemental Monkey *July: Super-Duper *August: Ultimate Storm *September: SpeedGate *October: Huntscer *November: Rupture *December: Flarecrow 2013 *January: 3D *Febuary: Crabon *March: Protosect *April: Bronzoon *May: Launchviper *June: Gigablast *July: Cy-X *August: Mothster *September: Balance Flame *October: SlenderBen *November: Psybiote *December: NML 2014 *January: Testi-O *Febuary: Handra *March: Loch Ness (Brandon 10) *April: Zelusassin *May: TIE! '''Hothead (S100TRS) and Feet Balled *June: Ultimate NRG (Ahmad 15) *July: Slapstrike (Ahmad 15) *August: Ultimate Electrolite *September: Eyedra *October: Rex Hydra *November: Vanissimo *December: Ultimate Ditto (Ahmad 15) 2015 *January: Disastra *February: Camineral *March: Ninjace *April: E-Bola *May: Blamurai *June: Fright Height *July: '''TIE! Nova Hero and LineRider *August: Overtide (Tech 10: Rebooted) *September: TIE! Ultimate Golurth and Plague (Symbiote) *October: TIE! TyMR and Lavalamp *November: Paradox Wasp *December: Over The Rainbow 2016 *January: Vaccine *February: TIE! '''Dimvapour and All☆Star *March: '''TIE! Bomb 2 Hell and Shroud *April: Magidisk *May: Façade *June: Kugelblitz *July: MindMatter *August: Silver Mt. Zion *September: Planetesimal *October: TIE! Bomb 2 Hell Requiem and Vertebrain *November: FlashBack *December: Frostbyt 2017 *January: Triedge *February: Ultimate Heatblast *March: Capgrass *April: Golden Divide *May: Hellfire *June: Camera Shy *July: Gravattomix *August: Fire Hazard *September: Butterfly Reflect *October: Stopwatch *November: Electrolite (Tech 10: Rebooted) *December: Final Countdown ---- Mad Hatter .]] Created by Alanomaly and made by the same. For #I am the One-Eyed King. 16:59, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Against # Comments *